<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just for us by panda_parade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502911">just for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_parade/pseuds/panda_parade'>panda_parade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Teasing, That's it, YouTuber! Oikawa, actually they're both little shits, boyfriend q &amp; a, cant blame him tho et do be dummy thicc, et too, idek i need to sleep, is mentioned, iwa-chan makes an appearance on oiks's channel and they answer questions, kageyama's mentioned once, like squint really hard - Freeform, matsuhana if u squint - Freeform, oikawa rlly do be jealous of kags x et, rated teen and up bc cursing and implied sex, sangwoo is mentioned like once, that's the fic, what even is this tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_parade/pseuds/panda_parade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where Oikawa has a YouTube channel that has something to do with aliens and his fans have heard all about this "Iwa-chan" and are dying to meet him </p><p>or: </p><p>a 5k self-indulgent fic of iwaoi banter and them answering qs i found somewhere on the internet idek</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>kagsivity's fic archive</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so basically i want a relationship where we go out to a field and make fun of each other for the internet so i wrote iwaoi going out to a field and making fun of each other for the internet # no regrats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t see why they have to know about our personal lives,” Iwaizumi huffs, placing his hands in the grass behind him and leaning back.</p><p>“It’s what the fans want, Iwa-chan! We need to appease them!” Oikawa says, not looking up from where he’s setting up his camera in the grass.</p><p>“Why do <em>I</em> have to suffer because of <em>your</em> fans?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, moving over to the patch of grass that Iwaizumi has claimed so that he can collapse on Iwaizumi’s lap, who automatically raises an arm to wind around his waist. “You should feel honored that you get to make an appearance on the great Oikawa Tooru’s YouTube channel. And as his boyfriend nonetheless! Do you have any idea how many people would kill to be in your place?”</p><p>“If one of your fangirls was in my place the only person she’d be killing would be herself.”</p><p>Oikawa gasps, scandalized. “Mean Iwa-chan! Mean! I am a gem!”</p><p>Iwaizumi mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “a really ugly one” before Oikawa decides that he will not stand for this.</p><p>“I will not stand for this!” he relays.</p><p>Iwaizumi glances down pointedly at where Oikawa’s perched on his lap, his thighs framing Iwaizumi’s hips. He looks back up, unimpressed. “You’re not.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, forehead dropping to rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You know what I meant.”</p><p>He doesn’t give Iwaizumi a chance to respond before he’s pushing against his arm, which is removed reluctantly. He scrambles out of his lap gracelessly, stumbling over to where the camera is. “Besides, you’re the one who picked this desolate location.” He motions to the field around them, which stretches for miles in one direction and transforms into a forest in the other, interrupted only by a dirt road, where Iwaizumi’s car is parked. Oikawa shoots him a grin. “Planning on murdering me, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Yes, Oikawa. You got me.”</p><p>Oikawa sticks his tongue out before returning his attention to the camera. “Oh! It was recording already. My bad~”</p><p>“How are you literally so dumb–”</p><p>“Shut up, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts. “It was a mistake!”</p><p>“Bet that’s what your parents thought–”</p><p>“Besides!” Oikawa speaks over him. “I can always edit this out later.”</p><p>“You sure you’re capable of that? Remember that one time, when I was out of town, where you accidentally deleted all your footage and ate three tubs of ice cream and binge watched almost the <em>entire</em> star wars franchise out of frustration only to realize that you could just press ‘command z’?”</p><p>Iwaizumi easily dodges the flip-flop Oikawa half-heartedly throws at him, paired with a high-pitched “Iwa-chan! That was <em>one</em> time!”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, hands rooting through a side pocket in Oikawa’s camera bag to pull out a bottle of water. He looks up then, body twisted slightly to the side, arms flexing from holding him up, a water bottle in one hand. He raises an eyebrow. Oikawa almost faints from heat stroke simply by looking at how impossibly hot Iwaizumi is.</p><p>“Thirsty?” he asks</p><p>Oikawa has to forcibly shut his mouth to keep from drooling. His ears burn. “I’m good,” he croaks.</p><p>Iwaizumi blinks. Smirks. Lifts his shirt up to wipe sweat from his top lip and–</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa drops his head back so that he’s looking at a clear sky instead. The fucker. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Oikawa and he simultaneously loves and hates him for it.</p><p>“Get over here, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice twinkles with amusement. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Oikawa pouts, but walks over and plops down unnecessarily close to Iwaizumi anyways.</p><p>“Iwa-chan~ Be a good boyfriend and grab my phone from the bag.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>His pout intensifies. “But, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“Get it yourself, loser.”</p><p>Oikawa huffs, leaning over Iwaizumi’s lap to root through his bag. “You know, normal pet names are things like ‘babe,’ or… or…”</p><p>“What part about you is normal?”</p><p>“Rude, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>He turns to the camera. “Hello my little alien apprentices~ This has been the most requested video by far. I suppose some ugly is needed to balance out my beauty.”</p><p>He gets a whap on the back of his head for that. Instead of retreating, though, Iwaizumi’s hand trails down from his hair until it’s wrapped securely around his waist, keeping their bodies pressed together. Oikawa covers his mouth with his hand: a futile attempt to hide a smile.</p><p>“Anyways!” Oikawa claps his hands together. “Lo and behold, the infamous Q &amp; A with my Iwa-chan~” He flashes a peace sign. “I have made a list of the most asked questions about our relationship,” he brandishes his phone, “and today you will get your answers! I hope this makes you happy, because getting him to do this was no easy feat, even with looks as great as mine.”</p><p>“You’re always going on about your ‘looks’ but it’s been 24 years and I still don’t see what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan! You’re going to tarnish my suave reputation if you keep bullying me like this,” Oikawa complains, pulling up the list he’d made last week.</p><p>“I saw you ugly cry because Kageyama got to go to Disney World and take a picture with ET and you didn’t. Suave is entirely out of the question for you.”</p><p>“Anyone would react the exact same way I had if they’d been in my situation!” Oikawa protests. “Why does stupid Tobio-chan of all people get to take a picture with ET? It’s not fair! He doesn’t appreciate–”</p><p>“We are not having this conversation again.”</p><p>“But–”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Oikawa pouts, brows furrowing in a heavy frown. He doesn’t even have to enlist his puppy dog eyes this time. Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes and leans forward, gently pressing his lips against Oikawa’s.</p><p>“I’m kissing your pout away,” he’d said the first time he’d done it. “So stop making that stupid face now.”</p><p>Iwaizumi pulls back. “Don’t put that part in.”</p><p>Oikawa’s pout returns tenfold. “Why not? It was so cute Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes again. “That part was just for us.”</p><p>Oikawa gasps, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and pressing sloppy kisses to his cheek while Iwaizumi tries his best to bat him away. It’s a valiant effort, but vain when put up against Oikawa’s long limbs and determined mouth. “You’re so cute Iwa-chan~”</p><p>Iwaizumi manages to get his palm on Oikawa’s forehead, using it as leverage to push him back. “Just read the stupid question, Trashykawa.”</p><p>Oikawa blows an exaggerated kiss at an unimpressed Iwaizumi before looking down at his phone screen. “‘Who made the first move?’” He frowns. “I think I did?”</p><p>Iwaizumi huffs a soft laugh. “When we were around fifteen, Oikawa went from ugly to a little less ugly–”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, I have always been beautiful (◕‿◕✿).”</p><p>“How the fuck did you say that out loud–”</p><p>“What Iwa-chan <em>means</em> to say is that I went from beautiful to absolutely stunning and all the ladies swooned for me!” Oikawa flashes a peace sign. “They still do.”</p><p>Something smacks him from behind before dropping to the ground and rolling in front of him. He immediately recognizes it as one of the volleyballs they have lying around in their shared apartment.</p><p>“Where’d that come from?” Oikawa demands, rubbing the now-tender spot at the back of his head.</p><p>“I brought one just in case I needed to throw something at you.”</p><p>Oikawa opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again but Iwaizumi is already talking.</p><p>“Anyways, so Oikawa started getting all these confessions. And he’d brag about them all the time, but rarely accept any. The few he did accept ended within a week, two at the most, but he’d never tell us why.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, how did you make me sound both cool and lame at the same time?”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but Oikawa still sees his lips twitch. “Around the time I turned 16, I got my first confession. And when I tell you Oikawa flipped his shit–”</p><p>“Wh– I did not! You’re exaggerating!”</p><p>“He witnessed the whole confession, and as the girl was handing me the letter, he ran up, aggressively kissed me–”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say aggressively–”</p><p>“–and started yelling at her to go find her own Iwa-chan because, and I quote, ‘this one is mine.’”</p><p>Oikawa grins at the camera sheepishly, feeling heat creeping up his neck and spilling across his cheeks. “Good thing Iwa-chan liked me back. But then again, he’d have really bad taste if he didn’t. Like me back, that is.”</p><p>“Nope. I definitely still have really bad taste.” Iwaizumi pointedly drags his eyes along the length of Oikawa’s body, who promptly gasps, scandalized.</p><p>“I am beautiful and you should feel lucky that I choose to grace you with my presence.”</p><p>“If you chose to leave right now I would have absolutely zero complaints.”</p><p>Oikawa pouts, turning away with a petulant huff.</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>
  <em>don’t cave don’t cave don’t cave</em>
</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>
  <em>don’t give in don’t give in don’t give in</em>
</p><p>Two arms snake around his waist and the next thing he knows he’s being hauled into the air. He shrieks as he falls backwards, landing sprawled on top of a muscular chest. The sky is almost painfully blue above him and Iwaizumi’s chest steadily rises and falls beneath him. “Iwa-chan! You brute!” he whines, feeling more than hearing Iwaizumi’s chuckle as it shudders through his body. Iwaizumi sits up, then, lifting Oikawa with him easily.</p><p>“Oi, get off and read the next question.”</p><p>Oikawa blinks, having momentarily forgotten that he’s actually supposed to be filming a video for his channel. He responds by slumping against Iwaizumi’s chest, head falling back on his shoulder. “You do it.”</p><p>“You’re on top of me.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t stop the Iwa-chan I know.”</p><p>Without warning, fingers dig into his sides. Oikawa shrieks and arches his back away from Iwaizumi, whose fingers are a relentless pressure in his sides.</p><p>“Jesus fuck Iwa-chan!” Oikawa splutters. Those darn fingers. They are simultaneously his hottest dream and most merciless nightmare. “Ok, ok, I’m going! St– Stop tickling me! Iwa-chan I’m going to <em>die. Do you want to die me</em>?”</p><p>Oikawa rolls off of his lap, landing in an undignified heap and getting a mouthful of grass when he whines, “You’re so mean Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Uh–huh, go on now. Be a good boy. Read the next question.”</p><p>Oikawa turns his face ever so slightly so that Iwaizumi has a clear view of the tongue he sticks out, accompanied with a middle finger. He then blindly pats at the ground until his hand makes contact with his phone, which he petulantly holds up to Iwaizumi so that he can read the next question. He’s not being childish. He’s <em>not</em>. It’s only fair. He doesn’t even need to be looking to know that Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.</p><p>“‘Who said ‘I love you’ first?’” Iwaizumi groans. Oikawa grins.</p><p>“Oh, I love this story!” He claps his hands excitedly as he returns to a sitting position.</p><p>“You love every story,” Iwaizumi mumbles.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! I don’t like your stories.”</p><p>“I don’t even tell stories.”</p><p>“Exactly! Maybe if you did, I’d like them.”</p><p>“What–”</p><p>“Stop trying to change the subject, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“<em>What–</em>”</p><p>“So, anyways, Iwa-chan and I were hanging out with our friends Mattsun and Makki in this park, right, and this was around the time Pokemon Go was a thing, and Makki had just gotten me this new pokemon that I had been wanting for a <em>while</em>. So, naturally, I got all excited and said ‘I love you,’ you know, as friends do, and I don’t even know <em>what</em> Iwa-chan was doing–”</p><p>Next to him, Iwaizumi groans and buries a red-tinged face into his hands.</p><p>“–but he wasn’t really paying attention so he thought I was talking to him and he just casually goes ‘I love you too.’”</p><p>“In my defense, I was distracted,” Iwaizumi interrupts, voice muffled from where he refuses to leave the safe haven of his hands. Oikawa’s smile is so big it hurts.</p><p>“It’s ok Iwa-chan, mistakes happen. I mean–”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re the living embodiment of one.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan! I was going to say that! Stop stealing my lines.”</p><p>“Do you even know what ‘embodiment’ means?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Iwaizumi looks at him pointedly.</p><p>“<em>I do!</em>”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “Just read the next question, idiot.”</p><p>Oikawa huffs out a “Why do I have to do it?” but reaches for his phone anyways. “‘How often do you two fight?’”</p><p>They share a glance. Iwaizumi shrugs.</p><p>“It depends,” Oikawa offers. “If you’re talking about fights where we actually get mad at each other, not so much now.”</p><p>“Yeah, those happened way more back in high school when this idiot thought he was alone on the court.” Iwaizumi jerks his head once in Oikawa’s direction.</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes flicker instinctively to his knee, now stained with a little dirt and the memories of many, <em>many</em> nights spent at gyms. A shadow of the pain he’d felt in high school whispers past and he shivers involuntarily.</p><p>A warm hand falls on top of it. The shivers coalesce into a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest when Iwaizumi says, “But that was back in high school. You know, now, that you’re not alone.”</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t have tears in his eyes. He <em>doesn’t</em> alright! He’s just… sweating. From his eyes. Just a little. “Iwa-chan!” he wails, lunging forward to wrap himself around Iwaizumi, not unlike a koala.</p><p>When Iwaizumi sighs, the air brushes right over the shell of his ear. “Nowadays our ‘fighting’ is more Crappykawa being a dumbass and me calling him out on it.”</p><p>Oikawa gapes. Pulls away. Makes sure Iwaizumi sees the betrayed look on his face before turning to the camera and announcing, “No! It’s more like me being a sweet, innocent, little soul and Iwa-chan bullying me for absolutely no reason.”</p><p>“I’m this close to tickling you again.”</p><p>“No!” Oikawa yelps and promptly untangles himself. He grabs his phone and hands it to Iwaizumi, who doesn’t even have the decency to hide his amusement, the smug fucker.</p><p>“‘Who’s top and who’s bottom?’” Iwaizumi reads. He frowns at Oikawa. “Why do people wanna know <em>that</em>?”</p><p>Oikawa raises his hands. “Don’t look at me Iwa-chan! I’m too beautiful to be considered amongst the group known as ‘people.’ I am nothing short of an angel~”</p><p>He manages to dodge the volleyball thrown at him this time. “How many of those did you bring?” he demands.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>Oikawa scrunches up his nose, then proceeds to very maturely stick out his tongue.</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Stop being cute. It’s annoying.”</p><p>Oikawa blinks. “Wha–”</p><p>“We switch. Next question.”</p><p>“Wait! Iwa-chan! You completely disregarded the most important part!”</p><p>“Hoe don’t do it.”</p><p>“I’m <em>emotionally</em> top.”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi’s head falls back, as if his neck is too tired to hold it up any longer. “We are not having this conversation again.”</p><p>“You already said that today!” Oikawa points an accusatory finger. “You can’t use it again!”</p><p>“Alright, fine. I’ll humour you. What does that even mean.”</p><p>“Great question, Iwa-chan! It means that you’re emotionally constipated and my emotions are dominant over yours.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinks. Once. Twice. Then looks into the camera like he’s on The Office.</p><p>“That still makes no sense.”</p><p>“No, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says solemnly. “You’re just stupid.”</p><p>“I probably shouldn’t have thrown all those volleyballs at you.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Now you suffer from brain damage.”</p><p>Oikawa gasps, scandalized for the third time that day (if you don’t include the times this morning, when he found out that Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi had all gone out for lunch without him the previous day – “You were in class, Shittykawa” – and when Iwaizumi had climbed into the shower with him because he was “taking too long.” It’s not the naked Iwaizumi part that had offended him; no, it had been the audacity with which his perfectly reasonable shower time had been questioned.)</p><p>“Stop being so dramatic. You’re going to choke on air again.”</p><p>“That was one time Iwa-chan!”</p><p>Iwaizumi just gives him this look.</p><p>“Ok! Fine! Maybe it was three times, but in my defense–”</p><p>“Just read the next question, Trashykawa.”</p><p>Oikawa huffs. “‘What are your nicknames for each other?’”</p><p>They both heave a collective sigh. Oikawa’s scandalized meter bumps up a little higher and he whirls around and exclaims, “What’re you sighing for? At least my nickname is cute and makes people sigh adoringly and go hashtag couple goals!”</p><p>“My nicknames don’t lie.”</p><p>“Do too!”</p><p>“Plus, you don’t hate all my nicknames.”</p><p>“Please, Iwa-chan, I’m no emotional masochist. I do not fawn over being called trash and–” he catches sight of Iwaizumi’s smirk and suddenly heat’s flooding his face as he realizes that, “Oh. <em>Oh</em>. You’re talking about <em>those</em> nicknames.”</p><p>Iwaizumi holds out his hand, presumably for his phone, and Oikawa hands it over without complaint, face still unmistakably red but now sporting a small smirk of his own.</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s been made pretty clear what our nicknames for each other are,” Iwaizumi says with a lazy smile as he types in Oikawa’s password (“Did you seriously make your password my birthday?” “Yes, Iwa-chan, it’s what cute boyfriends do!” “You need all the cute you can get.” “So rude!”)</p><p>“‘Who’s the better cook?’” he reads. And immediately laughs. “Oikawa once set off our apartment building’s fire alarms and managed to get a second-degree burn on his calf when I told him to watch the water that I had already set to boil.”</p><p>Oikawa opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again, this time with quality jazz hands. “I’m a pro at sending good vibes Iwa-chan’s way when he cooks. Even if I’ve been forced to send them from the living room.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Yeah, he’s banned from the kitchen when the stove is on.”</p><p>“It’s ok, though.” Oikawa boops Iwaizumi’s nose, which is promptly scrunched up and moved away from his finger. “Iwa-chan makes a great house husband. House… boyfriend? House-best-friend-turned-boyfriend.”</p><p>“Oi, Crappykawa?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Please shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Oikawa sticks out his tongue and uses one finger to pull at the skin beneath his eye, using the other hand to wave tauntingly at Iwaizumi. “Make me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi fixes him with a bored look. Pauses. Then, “Wait ‘till we get home.”</p><p>Oikawa gapes, hands going limp and falling to his lap. But, he’s Oikawa Tooru. And, as a rule of thumb, Oikawa Tooru will not be thrown when it comes to the dance that is flirting. He needs to make up for earlier, anyways. “Oh? Is that a promise~”</p><p>“Well, it was supposed to be a threat, but sure. Promise works too.”</p><p>Oikawa hums. Winks. “I’ll take it.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes again, but fails to bite back his small smile.</p><p>“How many times do you plan on rolling your eyes?”</p><p>“How many times do you plan on talking?”</p><p>Oikawa pouts. “So mean, Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“Uh-huh. Next question?”</p><p>“Right. ‘Your song.’ Oh!” Oikawa claps his hands excitedly, jumping to his feet while Iwaizumi lets out a groan.</p><p>“Not again.”</p><p>Oikawa goes on to perform his rendition of “Ponyo,” complete with the choreography Matsuhana: Meme Dream Team (as they like to refer to themselves as) had helped him come up with.</p><p>“This is not our song. This is Oikawa acting like a dumbass for 40 seconds,” Iwaizumi says, speaking over Oikawa’s surprisingly-not-bad performance.</p><p>“It’s ok. Iwa-chan’s just insecure because he knows that if he tries to perform with me I’d steal the spotlight,” Oikawa says after he’s done, slightly breathless.</p><p>“Iwa-chan’s about to kick your ass.”</p><p>“Stop talking about yourself in the third person, you weirdo.”</p><p>“You woke me up in the middle of the night and said the exact words: ‘Tooru’s hungy.’ Pronounced hungry wrong and everything.”</p><p>“Lalalalalalala I can’t hear you over the raging sound of jealousy.”</p><p>Iwaizumi raises a hand to cover his smile this time, unable to keep his poker face. He glances at the list of questions. “Ok,” he says, hand dropping away from his mouth because, really, what’s he trying to hide? Homeboy really thinks his best friend (now boyfriend) who’s known him since diapers can’t tell when he’s hiding a smile? Boy, please. “Next question is, ‘Who remembers the anniversaries?’”</p><p>Oikawa scoffs. “Iwa-chan has the memory of fucking Nemo.”</p><p>“Nemo wasn’t a goldfish.”</p><p>“I didn’t say he was?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinks. “What.”</p><p>“Y’know, the phrase ‘oh he has the memory of Nemo’ when someone has a really bad memory?”</p><p>“That’s not how the phrase goes, you absolute dumbass.”</p><p>“Is too!”</p><p>“No, it’s ‘memory of a goldfish.’”</p><p>“No, no! Makki and Mattsun told me–”</p><p>Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Those fuckers. They are so dead–”</p><p>“What’re you gonna do? Whine at them?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protests in a high-pitched voice that most definitely does not classify as a whine.</p><p>“Point of the story is, Oikawa’s the one who remembers important dates.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you think our anniversary is an important date? ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐”</p><p>“Ok, really, how the fuck are you saying that out loud–”</p><p>“Because I’m cool like that. I don’t get why you won’t just admit it already, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Why would I admit lies.”</p><p>“Why would you bully the love of your life.”</p><p>“Why is the love of my life such a narcissistic asshole.”</p><p>“<em>Someone’s</em> gotta love me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi grins. And then casually leans over and presses his lips against Oikawa’s. It’s relatively short, but when he pulls away he doesn’t go far, mouth still close enough that it lightly brushes Oikawa’s when he whispers, “I love you.” Oikawa wants to cry because when the hell did this fucker get so <em>smooth</em>.</p><p>“Stop looking at me like that,” Iwaizumi says as he pulls away, but he’s smiling.</p><p>Oikawa’s the one who leans forward this time, chasing Iwaizumi’s lips and pressing a chaste kiss there when he finds them. “I love you too, Hajime.”</p><p>Iwaizumi bites his lower lip, head tilting to the side so his words are whispered directly into Oikawa’s ear. “Let’s hurry up and get this video done so that we can get home and I can do someone much more important.” The shivers that go down his spine this time are one hundred percent heavenly.</p><p>“Right,” Oikawa says, clearing his throat and trying, in vain, to tamp down the blush that he’s sure has sharpened to an unmistakable red at this point. He grabs his phone. “‘What’s your favourite thing about the other person? Both physical and personality-wise.’”</p><p>Oikawa scoffs. “Is that even a question? My fellow mortals, when I tell you the internet has been <em>deprived</em>.” He grabs one of Iwaizumi’s arms, perfectly on display for Oikawa’s hungry eyes thanks to the muscle shirt he’s wearing. Oikawa gestures at it. “These. Are a fucking gift to humanity.”</p><p>Iwaizumi pulls his arm out of Oikawa’s grip. “You’re so dramatic. It pisses me off.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t.”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” he agrees almost immediately.</p><p>Oikawa flashes a cheeky smile, peace sign coming up to accompany it. “As for my favorite personality trait... I know Iwa-chan’s going to have a hard time choosing for me because there’s just so much to choose from!”</p><p>“More like my options are extremely limited.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan! How am I supposed to compliment you when you bully me all the time?”</p><p>“I know you already have something in mind.”</p><p>“How– ok you’ve got to be cheating somehow. You probably, like, scanned my brain when I was sleeping and have somehow managed telepathy.”</p><p>“Yup, you got me. That’s exactly what I did.”</p><p>Oikawa slaps the fist of one hand against the open palm of another. “I <em>knew<em> it. But anyways! I like how Iwa-chan aggressively cares for everybody.”</em></em></p><p>
  <em> <em>“I don’t–”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Iwa-chan, don’t even try to finish that sentence. Remember the time you head-butted me because you were worried about me?” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“That’s not–” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“It’s alright, Iwa-chan. Everyone already knows.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Iwaizumi purses his lips. Oikawa can’t help the smug grin; victory always feels good, but especially when he manages to shut his Iwa-chan up. He rarely ever gets the last word when the two of them banter. </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Alright, my turn I guess.”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Sound more excited! You get to talk about me~” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“You do that plenty for the both of us.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Oikawa pouts. “What’re you implying, Iwa-chan?” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“That you talk about yourself. A lot.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Well when you put it like that, it makes me sound self-centered.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Yeah? How would you put it, then?” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“I like to fill in boring silences with entertaining and invigorating topics. Topics with which I am involved.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“There’s only one topic. You.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Iwa-chan, you’re doing the opposite of what the question asks!” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Right, of course. Sorry, my bad.” He doesn’t sound very sorry at all. “Physically, I’d have to say your legs.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Oikawa blinks. “My legs?”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Iwaizumi shrugs. “You have really nice legs.”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“But. You never really paid any special attention to– Oh!” Suddenly all those late nights make a lot more sense. </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Iwaizumi just looks at him like he’s the stupidest person in the world. Which he’s not! He’s just a little slow on the uptake sometimes. Emphasis on little. </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Well how was I supposed to know?” Oikawa protests. </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“You’re kinda sorta really fucking dumb, aren’t cha?” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“You’re kinda sorta really in love with my legs, aren’t cha?”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“I’m sorry, weren’t you the one who said the internet was being, and I quote, ‘deprived’ because they hadn’t seen my arms before?”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Oikawa crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out. “I dunno what you’re talking about.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Iwaizumi huffs out a small laugh, which is more of an exhale than anything. “Personality wise, I like how passionate you are, how hardworking. It can suck, because sometimes you overwork yourself, but you never give up.” He looks up. Flashes a lazy grin. Oikawa just about dies. “That’s a really cool thing.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Omg, Iwa-chan complimenting me?” He fans himself. “Hashtag blessed.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Iwaizumi sighs. “Sometimes.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Oikawa glances at his phone, then claps his hands together, accidentally startling Iwaizumi. “Well,” he says, “I have good news for you, Iwa-chan! This next question is the last. Then we can go back home and I can procrastinate on editing all this while we do… that other important thing you were talking about.” </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>Iwaizumi snorts. “Subtle.”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Shut up. Ok, ‘Who would propose? When and how?’” Oikawa purses his lips, trying to herd his thoughts which are pinging all around his head like disobedient sheep when Iwaizumi suddenly jumps to his feet. Alarmed, Oikawa scrambles up too. “What? What’s wrong?”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Holy shit, Oikawa, look.” Iwaizumi points at some point behind Oikawa’s shoulder and he whirls around, eyes urgently scanning for whatever had Iwaizumi acting so frantic. </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“What? What’re you talking about? I don’t see anything.” Then he pauses. “Wait. Is this another one of your pranks–” he starts to turn around “–to prove how oblivious I–” and the rest of his words are snatched right out of his suddenly too-dry mouth, whisked away along with the pleasant early-afternoon breeze. Because there. There in the grass where they’d just been sitting. There in the grass, down on <em>one fucking knee<em> is his Iwa-chan, open ring box held out in front of him to display a small, silver band. </em></em></em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>“Oikawa–”</em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>“Yes!”</em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>“Let me finish, dumbass.” </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>“Sorry, sorry.” </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>“I know we’re still young, and I know we still have our whole lives ahead of us… but I can’t see myself going into that life without you in it. In all of it. And what I’m about to say is going to sound incredibly cheesy and if you ever hold it against me I will smack you but: when I imagine the future, you’re in every fantasy I have, every dream I wish will come true, right there next to me in every single part of my life. I am in love with you beyond belief, more than even words can say, and I do not want to go a single day or a single night without your whining being the first thing I hear when I wake and the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep. So, Oikawa Tooru, as is the most cliched saying, like, ever: will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>Oikawa’s hands are covering his mouth, tears are blurring his vision of Iwaizumi’s smile, and he hasn’t taken a breath in the past thirty seconds, but he still yelps out a strangled “yes, holy shit, yes yes yes” before launching himself at Iwaizumi. His arms immediately fall around muscled shoulders in a practed motion as Iwaizumi laughs into his hair and catches him around the waist. And then Oikawa is tilting his head, nerves sparkling and fingers twitching with just how <em>gone<em> he is. He presses his lips tightly against Iwaizumi’s, trying to pour out the love, the adoration, the appreciation, the <em>everything<em> into that one kiss. And when Iwaizumi kisses him back just as hard, with just as much, his tears start to fall. </em></em></em></em></em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Mm, wait.” Iwaizumi pulls away, tugging Oikawa’s left hand towards him and slipping the band over his ring finger. He holds his hand up. Watches the sunlight glint off of the ring. Admires the new speck of silver against his otherwise pale skin. Whispers, “Iwa-chan I love it,” because he feels like if he talks any louder, it’ll shatter an illusion and he’ll wake up in a reality where this isn’t happening. A gentle thumb brushes across his cheek, intercepting another tear. He looks up at warm eyes and an even warmer smile. “And I love you even more.” </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>And then they’re back to kissing. Happy, carefree. So totally in love. And then maybe a little more than PG kissing but it’s alright because Oikawa can just edit that part out later. </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>That part will be just for them. </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>Their love will be just for them. </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>  </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>[Bonus:] </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <strong>New Video by Oikawa Tooru: IWA-CHAN’S GRAND REVEAL! (almost as exciting as meeting an alien)</strong><br/>
<em>posted 13 hours ago</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em><strong>@sangwoo’s_bat</strong> commented <em>7 hours ago<em><br/>
me when theyre bantering: crying laughing<br/>
me when they get all soft and say ily: crying bc OTP<br/>
me when iwa fckn PROPOSES: crying bc OTP but like ten times harder<br/>
<em>8k likes</em></em></em></em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em><strong>@mdt_mattsun</strong> commented <em>2 min ago<em><br/>
oiks u totally killed the ponyo dance ur iwa-chan j doesnt appreciate good choreo u shld un say yes to him<br/>
<em>25 likes</em></em></em></em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em><strong>@mdt_makki</strong> commented <em>3 min ago<em><br/>
OMG HE LIKED THE RING IWA TOLD U IT WAS THE RIGHT CHOICE CONGRATS U GUYS I CALL BEIN FLOWER GIRL @ THE WEDDING (mattsun too)<br/>
<em>19 likes</em></em></em></em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em><strong>@dorin_awesome</strong> commented <em>11 hours ago<em><br/>
OMG DONT CRY DONT CRY DONT CRY<br/>
<em>192 likes</em></em></em></em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p><em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em><strong>@yoonbums_broken_ankles</strong> commented <em>3 hours ago<em></em></em></em><br/>
serotonin: found<br/>
oikawa: iwa-chan~<br/>
heart: hurts (but in the best way possible)<br/>
hotel: trivago<br/>
<em>4k likes</em></em></em></em></em></em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you: for reading </p><p>- Oikawa's VA singing Ponyo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AURl0SAqnrA [this vid is 36 secs long and an absolute blessing 10/10 would recommend] </p><p>- the "mdt" in mattsun &amp; makki's usernames stands for "meme dream team" </p><p>- i'd like to thank my friends kallista &amp; julian for helping me figure out wtf ppl say when they're proposing and dorin &amp; tori for the motivational comments </p><p>- k ima go sleep now it's like 3 AM </p><p>- kudos &amp; comments are appreciated, tysm for reading &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>